There is always an accident possibility in a road traffic used by vehicles and persons, and in actuality, many traffic accidents and dangerous situations occur a day on a national scale. In particular, there is a large possibility that a driver's peripheral situation perception ability may be dramatically lowered in a ultra high speed driving environment, such as, in a highway, or at night, which may immediately cause a large traffic accident.
Although various techniques for detecting road situations have been proposed, the conventional art is limited to a technique for detecting a front object and notifying the result of detection using an infrared camera installed at a road or vehicle, and this technique has a disadvantage that detection efficiency is lowered. Actually, there are various cases where a stationary object and a moving object are on a road. These cases need to be discriminated therebetween and to be detected.